Lacy Campbell
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 14 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = July 20, 1998 |Height = idk |Weight = NOYB |Address = I ain't telling you, stalker.>.< |Occupation(s) = Singer, Actress, Dancer |Aliases = Lazy Lacy |Family = Mickie Campbell (Father), Marie Campbell (Mother), Isabella Campbell (Other Sister), Alex Campbell (Brother), Juliette Campbell (Sister) |Friends = Haven't met anyone, yet. |Relationships = Ain't I a bit too young...? |Pets(s) = Flyer (Bird) |Enemies = Haven't met anyone, yet. |Interests = A looot of thingss |Education = Hollywood Arts High School (She got innnn) |Talent = Singing |Weaknesses = Song-writing |First appearance = A date |Last appearance = |Portrayer = MEEEE }} Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Black '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Idk, but it's not my eyes. I don't know what to say about my style. It's normal, I guess. I love nerd glasses, but I lose them... a lot. Family Mickie Campbell He's nice, but sometimes he can be mean, and unfair. Like, I love him, but sometimes I just can't stand him. But I try to spend as much time as I can with him because he's home only 3 1/2 days a week. History I was born in a hospital, in a day, somewhere over the rainbow with a unicorn by my side. Just kidding, but I don't stalk my personal records, ask my parents about how I wasn't born, I was six seconds old, kay? All I know is that the doctor slapped my behind, and I cried. I was born in Virginia, then I moved to Alabama in 1943 2005, and most of my family lives there. In 2423 2010 I moved back to Virginia for about a year, and in 200 BC 2011, I moved to California. California was a weird experience, I have no idea why my family wanted to move here, but they just did, so, yeah. I saw an ad for a performing arts middle school, and I decided I wanted to audition. A week after I auditioned, I got a call back, and then I went to the middle school. I joined TheSlap this year (which is this place), and I met this human, named idk Australia or a town from it or smth, and he or she told me I could've gone to the high school performing high school, and I already took all the tests, so I just though "Eh, why not?" So then I auditioned for the performing HIGH SCHOOL, and then I got in. theprincipalscaresmealotbutshecalledmecutethough. I don't really "fit in", because I'm younger then the other kids, but I don't care. I GET TO STALK OLDER KIDS. WOO-HOO. So yeah, that's pretty much all about me, and my life. stalker Personality I hate people. I'm a bitch, but honestly, who cares? Relationships With Other Characters friendless forever and i don't give a damn. Trivia *I would like to meet Ashton Kutcher. *I love love love to sing. *I liek ponys Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1998 Births Category:Lacy Campbell